Daughter of the Sea
by Shadow Nite
Summary: At the end of Pirates 3, before the after credits scene, Elizabeth stands on the beach after Will vanishes. But what about Calypso?What about the EITC? And what about the King of the pirates? Elizabeth has much to accomplish and her mom will help her out.


Daughter of the Sea

**Daughter of the Sea**

Chapter 1 The Siren's Call

The sea could feel her presence, it always could. But now there was a consciousness to take notice, one that had been long lost from its depths. The Goddess Calypso could feel that presence, it was that of completeness, happiness, and also loneliness. She could feel the presence of an eternity of life and the pull of waters never seen by mortal eye. She could hear the sound of new life being born and the sound of waves upon untouched sands. She could feel the response of her waters to the call of this presence.

It was a presence she had not felt since her sealing many years ago, one that had at that time not awakened. She smiled through her grief and new that the fates smiled upon her. She may have lost her love to betrayal and death, but she had something to fill the void in her heart. Her daughter had finally awakened, 'But when?' She asked herself. 'When did mine child awaken, and who caused it?'

Calypso through all her waters called herself together in front of the presence. There she saw a very familiar face, one she had gotten to know over the past few months. She smiled, for she knew this one was all she could ever hope for. She was brave, wild as the waters from which she was born, unwavering, and from the look in her eyes, completely in love.

Calypso smiled and the waters smiled with her. "Elizabeth, my daughter, who is it that has called you from your crib in the depths of my waters?"

Elizabeth Turner stood in the surf as the flash of green signaled the departure of her husband. She sighed wistfully anticipating her next meeting with her husband and the long years she must wait.

She stood still as the waters washed over her feet and soothed her soul in way nothing else could. She imagined that if she had had a mother this is what it would feel like to be held in her embrace. She loved her Father. He took her in when she was found washed up on a beach as a newborn. He had doted on her, and for that his wife, Meredith Swann, absolutely hated her. There were no less then ten potentially fatal "accidents" before her fifth birthday. The feeling was mutual, though they both but on an act for the world, including her father.

When she was five they had taken a ship to England, leaving her in the charge of her nanny on a diplomatic voyage. She could remember standing in the surf then too, only she had wished that her so called mother wouldn't return. She didn't mean just stay in England, Elizabeth wanted her dead, her body forever lost in a watery grave and her soul to never pass on. The same fate Meredith had on so many occasions tried to give her. Not two weeks later her father had returned with a solemn and grief stricken expression on his face. There had been a storm and Meredith had been tossed overboard.

When she was nine, her father had taken her with him on a voyage over the vast oceans. It was to be a two week trip to their new home where he was to be Governor. This was when she first met Will. He had floated amongst the wreckage, the soul survivor as if by magic. She could still remember the board he had been floating on sinking once he was on board the ship. It was like it had floated only to hold him up from the depths.

Then she got her first look at him and it was over. She had eyes for no one else after that, nothing and no one meant as much to her as the brown haired boy. He became her universe. Looking back, she could remember how the dolphins had stayed with them the entire trip, always playful and happy. How the skies had been clear and the weather crisp, as though it shared in her delight.

She had been so upset when he decided that he needed to make his own way in the world, it meant that he would be apart from her. He had promised though, he wouldn't leave the town, they would still be together. There had been a terrible storm off the coast that night and she revealed in the destruction it caused as it helped to relieve her grief. Every time she saw him it was as though the very wind around her sung in joy.

She was drawn out of her inner musings as the water before her seemed to bubble and then take a very familiar shape.

"Elizabeth, my daughter, who is it that has called you from your crib in the depths of my waters?" Calypso asked her.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked in a wary tone but reluctant to leave the waters comfort.

"You have nothing to fear from my, my daughter…" She looked at Elizabeth through her eyelashes, "Here, let me show you."

With that the sea swelled from it Depths and dragged Elizabeth to its heart all the while showing her everything. She saw the creation of the land, the first life from it's murky embrace she saw as the first creatures f the sea learned to live on the land, but never lost there want for the sea. She saw as creatures of the land learned to live from the sea and also learned its dangers. She saw the first man fall in love with the sea and saw others follow and sail her surface. She saw as the sea… no, Calypso first fell in love and the bargain she made with him, Davy Jones. She saw Calypso's pregnancy and the birth of a little girl who remained asleep locked in the warm embrace of the most ancient and sacred parts of the sea.

"That be you, my child," she heard whispered into her mind.

She saw the betrayal of Davy Jones and his descent into the monster he became, she saw the imprisonment of… her mother and the agony of the waters as they were forced to submit and the loss of its will. For that is what Calypso is the will of the sea, the heart and all its power. She saw the sea rejoice as she, Elizabeth awakened and made her way to where she needed to be. It mourned her loss but knew she had to find the other half of her soul. She saw as she was saved time and again as she was tossed into the sea to die. She saw as Meredith was drawn in by the raging sea, intent on removing the threat to its child, never to be released for her crimes.

She saw as he was saved, Will… the sea knew he was hers, the one she had awakened for and the one she needed to be complete. She saw her struggles through its eyes and still felt the pain of her mother who knew nothing of her awakening due to her sealing. She saw the exploits of all who sailed the sea and all that she had done on its waters. Then as suddenly as it began she was once more standing before her mother, still on the shore as though she had never moved.

"Do you understand now, my daughter?" Calypso asked gently.

"Wait. What does that make me… and that man will never be my father, he betrayed us both!" Elizabeth said indignantly.

"That makes you my daughter, with all my powers and none of my restrictions. All that is the sea be yours and all that is the land be yours for the taking. However, while you may walk the land whenever you wish, you must always return to the sea lest it seek you out and drown all in its path. As for Davy Jones, he is forever locked in his own locker for his treachery. The sea be forgiving to no one.

"As for your soul mate, what has been done cannot be undone, but its better this way. He will live so long as you guard his heart, and all the seas will help you. Neither of you will die. Know this child, I am all the sea and all the sea is open to you. All of its knowledge and treasures are yours and I shall always come to your call.

"Now, as the king of the pirates you need a ship, hmm and a crew." Calypso told her.

"Wait, I'm giving that up!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You cannot my little fish, by the Pirate Code a king is king until death, it may not be given up nor passed on till your death, and you cannot die. The pirates will come for you, if only to eliminate you as they must adhere to your will." The goddess explained as the waters not far off shore began to rock violently as a dark red mast began to rise from the depths. The entirety of the ship was the same dark color with black railings, sails, ropes, and accents. It had three mermaids on the prow, all with black and red scales. One had fire red hair with blue eyes, one ice blue hair with green eyes and the last had green hair with fire red eyes.

"They be my sirens, they passed from this plane long ago but they had the voice to lure any unworthy or unfaithful sailor to his doom, be it by storm, rocks, or water. They sing for their lost loves that they killed for their treachery. They were human themselves once, but gave themselves to me. It is now their duty to lead the pure souls to the boats of the afterlife where your husband takes them to their destination. Their earthy remains will be added protection to your ship." She smiled mysteriously as she continued, "I have found a rudimentary crew for you, but you will need to supplement it yourself with those you trust. Maybe Jack, it will be good for him to watch the rum burn more often, no?"

Elizabeth laughed as she thought of that, "What do you mean 'found' a crew?"

She smirked, "These be the women that lost their lives in my waters to those they loved and were betrayed by. These are the wenches who I never would have let die if I wasn't trapped in a mortal shell for they new to respect the waters and never claimed to be their masters. I give them a second chance at life. They are bound to the sea much the way you are but different. A pirate life be good for them because they will always yearn to return to the sea as it calls to them. They be mermaids, when on land they have the legs of a man, when in water they have the tail of a fish and can breathe under water. They know their jobs and are happy for them, they know the code and live by it, they be loyal only to the sea, and by proxy you. What shall you name your ship, Highness?"

"I think, by the history of all involved, I shall call it The Siren's Call, and I think I'll find Jack, after all she'll need a captain." Elizabeth grinned, there was a dinghy headed there way from the Siren. "Besides, I have to find something to keep me busy while I wait for Will. And if there's one thing Captain Jack Sparrow is good for, it's for finding trouble be it on land or sea."

Calypso laughed as the boat finally arrived. As Elizabeth got in Calypso said, "Well, make sure you take care of the East India Trading Company, the pirates may have bound me, but they be wild and free. The sailed my waters but never tried to bind them. That company tries to control all who are upon them and all who are not. Remember little fish, all of my powers are yours, and if you need help just listen, the oceans can answer all your questions and teach you about yourself." She sank into the water as Elizabeth climbed into the dinghy.

"Aay there 'ighness. Call me Driz and this be Ally. What be your orders Cap'n?" Driz was a tall woman, lithe as a whistle but with hidden strength, perks or being a mermaid. She had a deep tan and wore a dark purple corset and brown leather pants. She was bare foot and obviously a deckhand, most likely one of the lower ranked pirates. Ally on the other hand had the bright red hair and pale complexion of the classic Irish girl. She was on the short side with long-sleeved tight black top under a leather tunic. She wore dark green breeches and black leather boots. Both had swords at there sides and wore dark red scarves to hold their hair back.

Ally while seeming to be the least imposing figure held herself like a fighter and was constantly watching the surroundings. Odds were she was used often in the crows nest and would be one of the first to board a targeted ship.

"We'll introduce you to the others when we get back, there's 12 of us in all. We can sail the ship but you'll be needing more men before we try any raiding." Ally said simply as she continued to look around. "Nice to be topside again, been stuck at the bottom for 15 years. I think I missed the wind the most. It's a pirate's best friend after all." She shot a grin at Elizabeth as they finally reached the boat.

"All right crew, front and center!" Elizabeth called upon boarding the ship. All 12 women stood before her. They were all physically fit and with the exception of Ally and one other had brown or black hair. With the exception of Ally they all stood between 5' 8'' and 6'. The all wore red scarves to hold their hair back. "All right, from left to right I want to know your names, skills, and any experience you've had sailing.

At the very left was Ally, "I be Ally, I was raised a pirate and got good eyes. I usually spend my days in the crows nest or up in the rigging. I'm good at mending the sails and braiding the rope. I tend to catch 'em before the snap 'cuz I can see them fray."

Next was the only blonde. She was the only one wearing a dress, it had dark blue skirts with a black corset and cream colored sleeves. She wore an apron with big pockets and a gun at her hip. "Names Galleria, Ria for short. For the most part I'm a knife fighter, I never miss my target when I throw and am damn good in close quarters. Too quick for the idiots who try to draw a sword on me, it may have the better reach but by the time it clears their scabbard I've got a blade to their throat. Now I can haul the lines when needed or row, but I'm a better cook then most you'll find on the any waters."

Next was an Asian looking woman with her in a black braid down to her waist and the red scarf holding back any fly-away locks. She wore a katana across her back and there were daggers peeking out the top of her boots. "They call me Dragon, I like to make things go boom. I'm good with explosions and damn good at accurately aiming a canon at something important, ain't knowledge or foresight, just luck."

Next was a set of triplets, all had dark brown hair and a blade on each hip. The first introduced them. "I'm Violet, Vi for short, and that's Lily and Rose. Been trained to kill people since we could walk. Ran from our master at 11 years old and been pirating ever since. As long as you don't try and get us to navigate we can do it, ain't none of us got a sense of direction and could get us lost trying to go in a straight line."

Next was Driz, she was as expected a Deckhand and could track anything on land, she also never wore shoes.

The rest were the same, basic deckhands but all exceptionally skilled fighter, Rita in particular at hand-to-hand. The other girls Araya, Shar, Fri, and Raven were are all around sailors and could take any position needed of them.

As Elizabeth listened to them she could hear a background noise on the wind, it was like she was hearing things that were happening in different places. She held on to one when she recognized Jacks voice. "I'll just be going ashore while you restock, want to talk with the wenches."

Now where could the Black Pearl Re-stock safely enough for Jack to go after women? A grin blossomed across her face as she looked at her new crew, "Well ladies, it looks like our first stop will be Tortuga."

AN: Hey all, I'm looking for a beta who I can bounce ideas off and can help keep the accents and what no straight. If anyone's interested let me know.


End file.
